


Who's a good boy?

by paperbackReject



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Animal Characteristics, F/M, They have their ears and tail design in this one so if you don't like it get out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbackReject/pseuds/paperbackReject
Summary: “Who's a good boy?” she asked again, blue eyes glinting mischievously. Dex now sat at full attention, his head snapped up as he turned to face her. Daina's grin widened as she began to pat her thighs in almost an excited manner. The inflections were there- the way she’s called to him specifically. Cocking his head to the side, a cloudy haze of hair fell in his eyes. His throat dry, he didn’t know what to say yet his lips parted voluntarily, golden eyes dilated in awe and anticipation.





	

“Who’s a good boy?”

Dex felt his back too rigid, the hairs on the back of his neck raise like hackles under a moonlit night. He kept his head pointed down to his lap as his ears twitched rapidly. He could feel his face go red from the base of his neck to the brow under her gaze. She smiled and he could feel it.

“Who's a good boy?” she asked again, blue eyes glinting mischievously. Dex now sat at full attention, his head snapped up as he turned to face her. Daina's grin widened as she began to pat her thighs in almost an excited manner. The inflections were there- the way she’s called to him specifically. Cocking his head to the side, a cloudy haze of hair fell in his eyes. His throat dry, he didn’t know what to say yet his lips parted voluntarily, golden eyes dilated in awe and anticipation.

“YOU ARE!” She cried, a knowing expression on her face and tone but never the less excited to reveal the answer to him. All at once she was assaulted by the weight of the older man atop of her. His lips pressing an assault of kisses in quick succession across her face. Peppering kisses across her cheek and neck, trailing down to the curve of her chest, earning a squeal of surprise from Daina. Giggling softly to herself, she cupped the size of his face, tilting it back up to meet hers- a dreamy look in his eyes and goofy smiles made all the more prominent by the canines peering through the sliver of a smiles on his face. She began to scratch at the thick of his neck where the jaw met, earning a groan from the American singer.

“I love you, hun.” She cooed.

“I love you more, babe.” He confessed, turning his head just enough to kiss the gloved palm of her hand.


End file.
